Magoichi Saika
Magoichi Saika (雑賀 孫市) is a character who first appears in Samurai Warriors. He is the leader of the Saika renegades, an organized mercenary rifle unit. He is best known for his grudge against the "Demon King", Nobunaga. In the first Samurai Warriors, he's 23 years old. His height in the series is 187 cm (6'1.6"). He's symbolized by the kanji for "hit" (撃) and "charging forward" (衝). Role in Games :"Your weapon interests me..." ::―Guan Yu; Warriors Orochi. Samurai Warriors Magoichi is the leader of the Saika renegades who loves his freedom and women. Hired to fight for the Ikko Sect to defy Nobunaga, he helps Shoukei's resistance at Ise-Nagashima. When the Oda troops set fire to the area, he decides to ask forgiveness for their rebellion to cut their losses. Escorting Shoukei to Nobunaga, he is baffled when the surrendering rebels are slaughtered without mercy. Swearing to someday pay the man back for the mayhem, he attempts a self-righteous series of assassinations on Nobunaga and the Oda leaders during the following battles. Magoichi barely escapes to report the defeat to Kennyo. They march towards Yamazaki to block Nobunaga's march towards capital. The rebels are successful yet the battle is just a distraction for the Oda troops to invade Echizen. In order to prevent another massacre, Magoichi tells the rebels to escape after he snipes Mitsuhide. Due to the battle, the rebels are weakened yet they eventually become the only ones capable of rebelling against Nobunaga years later. With the desire to lessen the suffering from their battles, Kennyo contemplates to issue a surrender in Kyoto. Facing the threat of flames in the streets, he and the other Ikko followers then join the Oda. A frustrated Magoichi continues to fight back against the tide, demoralized by the rebels' acquiescence for defeat. Reinforced by two of his Saika followers, he routs Nobunaga but realizes that his role is over. Holding no ill will towards Kennyo, he chooses to wander rather than submit under Nobunaga. In his complete story, Magoichi realizes that he fights for himself and those actually close to him rather than for the rebels. He becomes a vigilante after the Ikko surrender and aims to only end Nobunaga's life. He infiltrates Azuchi Castle and finally corners the Demon King for the final shot. Before he shoots, Nobunaga tries to pound doubts into him, quickly asking what he will achieve by killing him and reasons that nothing will change. Magoichi's gun goes off and he leaves the scene, saying that Nobunaga's burden is no greater than anyone else. In Samurai Warriors 2, Magoichi is an old friend of Hideyoshi and is hired by various employers to make a living. Aiding his friend at Anegawa on the Oda side, Magoichi suspects Nobunaga's ambitions and cannot guarantee that he would fight on Hideyoshi's side next time. After he helps the Ikko rebels win at Osaka Bay, his home is destroyed by Nobunaga. He estranges himself from Hideyoshi and swears to avenge his lost comrades. He sneaks into Honnōji and assassinates Nobunaga during his duel with Mitsuhide. While fleeing from the scene, Magoichi realizes that his act actually caused more chaos as bandits are free to terrorize innocent people. This pleases Kotarō who thanks Magoichi for making his job easier. Lost and confused, he collapses. He later awakens in dry shelter with Hideyoshi, who requests his help to take down Mitsuhide. Filled with self-pity and regret, Magoichi calls him a hypocrite for not wanting to kill him. Hideyoshi knocks some sense into him as he doesn't want to lose his other friend. Reconciled, Magoichi agrees to help his buddy out and participates in the Yamazaki battle to defeat Mitsuhide. In the aftermath, he is shot by an off-screen rifleman and dies in Hideyoshi's arms. In his dream mode, the narrative says that he survives his gunshot wound at Yamazaki and befriends Masamune. He joins Masamune's charge against Ieyasu to keep Hideyoshi's dream alive. Retaining his ties with Hideyoshi from the previous title, Magoichi chooses to wander after helping his friend's early unifications in Samurai Warriors 3. Arriving in Oshū, he quickly serves under Masamune and assists his young friend in claiming the region. During their efforts, Masamune is unable to save his father and blames himself for his parent's death. Hearing that the Sanada require mercenary aid from his old friend Keiji, Magoichi decides to bring his depressed friend with him at Ueda Castle. Revitalizing Masamune with their impressive victory with the other three generals (Keiji, Yukimura, and Kanetsugu), they proudly return home. When Hideyoshi becomes the undisputed ruler of the land, Masamune retaliates to realize his own ambitions and boldly rebels in Oshuu. Wanting to let his friend vent, he assists the rebellion and routs Yukimura and Kaihime. Magoichi learns his friend's dream to change the mindsets of the people as they gaze over the carnage they caused. Once Masamune realizes the pointlessness of forcing his views at this point, he and Magoichi visit Hideyoshi to formally beg pardon. During his testimony against Kanbei's evidence, Magoichi silently signals the truth to Hideyoshi. Finding mirth with Masamune's drive, Hideyoshi has high expectations for him and forgives the young Date lord. The Toyotomi experience a massive internal rebellion after Hideyoshi's death as several of them aim to take Mitsunari's life in the capital. As the other men he met at Ueda hurry to his aid, Magoichi merely accompanies Masamune to help repay their debt to Kanetsugu from Odawara Castle. As the contention between Mitsunari and Ieyasu rises, Magoichi realizes that Masamune's vision can't be made a reality until a new peace begins so he aids the march at Hasedō. During the battle, he tries to convince Keiji and Kanetsugu to not accept death as the "easy answer" to defeat. Slaying Keiji and defeating a retaliating Kanetsugu, they continue to aid Ieyasu in the final battle against the remaining Toyotomi loyalists at Osaka Castle. With Osaka Castle in flames after their victory, Magoichi remarks that he can throw away his weapon and fully devote himself to the ladies once more. Noting the irony for causing the downfall of Hideyoshi's legacy, Magoichi instead chooses to continue believing in Hideyoshi's judgment for Masamune and they happily walk away together. Warriors Orochi Magoichi first appears to try to save Yue Ying in Warriors Orochi. After Shu's men escape, he offers to assist their search for Liu Bei with rumors and information. He continues to try to impress the ladies in the army, namely Yue Ying, Zhu Rong, and Xing Cai. In one of the gaiden stages, he catches Masamune in a pincer attack and convinces him to join Shu. In Warriors Orochi 2, Magoichi and Toshiie are leading a failing defense at Ji Castle against Sun Wukong. They are saved by Xiahou Yuan's timely reinforcements and Magoichi will have a special event with Xiahou Yuan if they meet in the field. To turn the tide of battle, Magoichi decides to call for his Saika renegades and temporarily leaves the field. He returns with plenty of riflemen and joins Wei after the battle. In his dream stage, he and Kunoichi are employed by Dong Zhuo. His two helpers are hired to escort the gold that he stole from Yuan Shao. With his partner, Masamune, he also acts as a firearm rival in the archers' dream mode. During the all-women dream stage in Warriors Orochi Z, he appears to help the ladies. Da Ji tells him to help them by defending their main camp. After the women trash all of their male opponents, he praises the ladies on a job well done. Nu Wa and Ginchiyo are more than willing to take him out of their all-ladies victory. Kessen Magoichi appears as a powerful yet minor enemy in Kessen III. He leads a solid rifle unit and can easily pummel armies with his triple row volley. He is usually supported by one or two other armies. While he is an active member during Kennyo's rebellions, he also joins the shogunate army late in the game. Character Information Development Designers wanted Magoichi to take the place as the freedom loving wanderer who isn't afraid to take radical actions. Keywords for his design process were "rebellious and dandy", which originally inspired various mafia-like images for his character. His first outfit was made to reflect a possible historical interpretation while his alternate "Rambo-like" outfit was a modern version. His revamp for the second game expands on this concept by making him bolder and prouder of the Saika crest. They also wonder if he has a sexier image. Personality Magoichi is a confident and usually level-headed professional who revels in his freedom from laws or order. Firmly believing that the rifle will pave the new age of warfare, he is proud of his renegade's expertise and their mercenary life. Although he may seem smarmy and impartial, he is truly devoted to his friends and will help them if they need it. If they are in danger in anyway, he will forgo profit and join with which ever side he sees to be the most just. When his comrades are ruthlessly killed by Nobunaga, he develops an understandable grudge towards the conqueror. His degree of hatred for the daimyo varies in each title. He is considered to be good friends with Hideyoshi ever since the latter's introduction as a playable character. They both share similar personal interests for a carefree world. His recent incarnations also echo Hideyoshi's dreams of happiness, asking people to laugh and be merry for him. Although their relationship is put to the test in the second title, they joyfully part ways with one another in the third title. The newer titles emphasizes his friendship with Masamune. Both men share an admiration for guns and want to realize a unique future that is beyond the imagination of the common folk. He is also friends with Yukimura and Keiji during the newest title, both contending their relief to have known one another before their deaths. A self proclaimed ladies man, he is sweet to the ladies and rough with the guys. He believes that he is every woman's ally and will rush to any lady's rescue to make himself look good. His flirts are always rejected by the maidens, but he ironically gains Gracia as an admirer -someone who is too young for his tastes. Slightly annoyed with her insistence to follow him and by the quips he gets from others, he nevertheless teaches her his work ethic and personal philosophies for survival. He genuinely become friends with her by the end of her Xtreme Legends story. Voice Actors * Lex Lang - Samurai Warriors (English) * Steve Szczepowski - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Hiroshi Isobe - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Jūrōta Kosugi - Nobunaga's Ambition Online (Japanese) Quotes *"Get ready to swoon." *"No hard feelings." *"Magoichi Saika is here. Does that sound heroic or what?" *"Hey, pretty lady! You have already captured my heart. Now, you can hold the rest of me, huh?" *"There's more to me than just the good looks, ya know?" *"Why can no one else see that the day of swords and spears is gone?" *"Tall, strong, and handsome! What more could you ask for, huh?" *"My, there sure are some beautiful girls on the battlefield today!" *"Thanks, beautiful. How 'bout I repay you with a kiss, huh?" *"Smile, Hideyoshi. You're gonna make a land where everyone can be happy, right? I already am." *"No dame can resist this charming face. Not even your goddess Oichi there." :"Care to put a handful of gold coins where your mouth is, Magoichi?" :"No problem. It'll be the easiest cash I've ever made." ::~~Magoichi and Hideyoshi; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"Mago, let's go. I've been in a lot of battles but none as terrifying as this." :"Come on now, that's not like you. You can handle any of these beautiful, beautiful... Sorry, where was I? That's right, I was telling you to get in there and show me what you got!" ::~~Gracia and Magoichi during the beauty competition; Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Gameplay Moveset Weapons Samurai Warriors Gokuen Musket *Stage: Battle of Echizen *Requirements: Defeat Katsuie Shibata and Nobumori Sakuma in under 2 minutes. *Then snipe Mitsuhide Akechi. *Make sure none of your Pilgrims fall. *The supply team appears in the middle of the map, very close to the cross-bridge area Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 2 Marksman's pride *Stage: Escape from Honnoji *Requirments: Defeat Nobunaga Oda within 10 minutes from stage *The supply team appears in south-east gate and head west *Immediately after defeating Nobunaga, head south until you hit the gate and then turn and go west Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *Stage: Assault on the Saika *Requirments: Rescue all allied officers within 6 minutes Samurai Warriors 3 Stage to clear for Unique Weapon - Battle of Hasedou Historical Information Suzuki Magoichi, popularly known as Saiga Magoichi, is believed to be a moniker used by the leaders of the Saiga group (雑賀衆, Saiga-shu). A couple variations of his name include Saika Magoichi and Hirai Magoichi (平井孫一). The leaders of these warrior monks are famous for their expert gunsmiths and arquebuses. "Magoichi" was considered a family rite in the Suzuki family and was passed down within their family's generations. Users of the name have been spotted during the Ishigami Honngan-ji riots and the Battle of Sekigahara. Historians also believe that copycat users have also been seen in scattered parts of Japan. Magoichi's accomplishments have escalated him to a legendary status in folktales and myths. The Saiga group were rebels stationed near Saikazaki. Since they are named after this piece of land, they are sometimes known as the Saika Ikki. Their ranks varied from former samurai vassals, Buddhist monks, mercenaries, and former bandits. They built their own castle (Saika Castle) at the modern day Wakayama, Wakayama and were an independent power from the shogunate. Their economy depended on their fishing, mountain agriculture, and rifle-crafting. Their lands were either abandoned or integrated as a part of Hideyoshi's property. By 1585, their group dissolved and the people separated to other parts of the country. The Magoichi in Samurai Warriors is actually a combined history of three men who are said to have used this name: Suzuki Shigeoki, Suzuki Shigehide, and Suzuki Shigetomo. Shigehide is speculated by fans to be the playable Magoichi in the games since Shigeoki and Shigetomo appear as separate non-playable characters. Suzuki Shigeoki Shigeoki (鈴木重意, 1511-1585), also known as Suzuki Sadayū (鈴木佐大夫), was Shigehide and Shigetomo's father (though the former is disputed). Since records regarding the first half of his life are scant, it is speculated that he traveled as a mercenary. He was employed by the Hatakeyama clan and was a major contributor for repelling the Miyoshi clan. His reputation as a fearsome warrior began to spread and he became a kokujin in the area. When the Miyoshi clan were being attacked by Oda Nobunaga in 1570, the Ishiyama Hongan-ji mob assisted the resistance against the conqueror. Shigeoki came to their aid and led 600 riflemen into battle. His efforts won him fame when he injured one of Nobunaga's valued generals, Sassa Narimasa. Kennyo continued to count on Shigeoki's reinforcements. During this time, Nobunaga was said to have called him "Kennyo's left and right-hand man". During the Battle of Komaki-Nagakute, Shigeoki aided Tokugawa Ieyasu and surrendered to Toyotomi Hideyoshi's vast army after the battle's conclusion. Though he swore to serve Hideyoshi, Todo Takatora suspected that keeping a formidable enemy within their ranks was too risky to trust. Therefore, Shigeoki was sentenced to commit suicide. He died when he was 75. His four sons survived him. Their names were Shigekane, Shigehide, Yoshikane, and Shigetomo. Suzuki Shigehide Shigehide (鈴木重秀, 1546(?)-1586(?)) was possibly one of Shigeoki's sons. He is said to be his second eldest son but the truth behind the matter remains unknown. Though said to be a warrior of distinguished prowess, details regarding his services remain scant. Aside from his distinct hatred for Nobunaga, the rest of his history is filled with half-truths, rumors, or theories. According to the Sengoku Engi, he was said to have been a great warrior. It is said that he participated during the Hongan-ji riots as well and led 3,000 gunmen into battle. He is accredited for causing Ban Naomasa's death on the field. Despite being allied with the Miyoshi clan, legends state that Shigehide emphasized with the Ikko sect and was only loyal to them. When the Saika group surrendered to Hideyoshi years later, Shigehide was said to have tried to save his family from destruction. However, he couldn't convince Hideyoshi to spare them and his family's property fell into ruin. From here, the tales surrounding his fate differ from one another. One story says that he served Hideyoshi briefly before he also decided to commit suicide. Another states that he faithfully continued to serve Hideyoshi until Sekigahara and joined the Eastern army. There, he was employed by Date Masamune to be his secondary rifle troop. A few tales said that he became a wanderer and died as a hermit late in his life. Suzuki Shigetomo Shigetomo (鈴木重朝, 1561-1623) was one of Shigeoki's sons. Like Shigehide, he fought with his father during the Ikko sect's riots. After his family fell into ruin, Shigetomo became one of Hideyoshi's generals. He participated in the Korean campaign by sending men from his station, Nagoya Castle. He continued to serve the Toyotomi family and was in the Western army's ranks during the Sekigahara Campaign. He participated in the Siege of Fushimi. Following the Battle of Sekigahara, he was spotted by Date Masamune and joined his clan. Under his orders, he was sent to act as one of Tokugawa Yorifusa's high-ranked bodyguards. He died due to natural causes at age 63. He was said to have been survived by two sons. It is unclear whether he or his descendants were known under the "Magoichi" name when he became a part of the samurai class. Gallery Image:Magoichi-sw.jpg|Samurai Warriors artwork Image:Magoichi-altsw.jpg|Magoichi's alternate outfit Image:Magoichi-sw2concept.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 polished concept art Magoichi-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render File:Magoichi-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Tendou portrait Magoichi-nobuambionline.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters